


just the pretty words

by ElasticElla



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt listens to the city one last time before slipping the noise-canceling headphones on. They don’t entirely quiet the world, but in combination with the stereo going, the city fades to soft Miles Davis. He hits play, and a voice begins to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just the pretty words

Matt listens to the city one last time before slipping the noise-canceling headphones on. They don’t entirely quiet the world, but in combination with the stereo going, the city fades to soft Miles Davis. He hits play, and a voice begins to read.

Tonight the voice is low and masculine, with a breathiness that doesn’t feel fake. He hasn’t even touched himself yet, but his blood is pounding harder. The mesmerizing voice continues on, reading a story about three fast friends in a jacuzzi. For once, Matt isn’t imagining the story, but is locked onto the voice instead. It tickles the back of his mind, and he can’t place it. He’s certain he’s met the person before, or at least heard them speak. The thought sends a jolt of arousal and guilt through him, his hand frozen by his thigh. 

What if he met the unknown person again? What if it had been a client or classmate or someone he saved? Matt almost curses, recalling a stoned Foggy swearing up and down that their ethics professor was in a spanking porno. At the time he’d been appalled Foggy had kept watching it, much less told him about it- but now… 

He still hasn’t hit the stop button, and the dark voice is murmuring about breasts. Tingles crawl over his bare skin, and when he moves his hand to make it stop, he grabs his cock instead. Matt hisses at the intensity, and bites his lip to keep quiet. All of his senses are aching to redirect to his cock, to get him off in mere moments. But he refuses to let go of the familiar voice, teasingly dragging his fingers up and down as he listens. 

The voice sounds like sex, and Matt’s sure it isn’t because of the source material. There’s a very quiet rhythmic sliding of skin on skin, and he knows the reader was jacking off when they recorded this. His stomach flips, and he listens even closer- waiting for a gasp or groan to interrupt the smooth storytelling. 

But there isn’t any- for the next ten minutes, Matt listens, hand immobile and clutched around his erection. The control alone has him imagining sucking off the not-quite-stranger, hands not allowed near himself. He gasps at the idea, and almost misses the voice reading _just the pretty ones_.

His fingers fumble, and he rips off the headphones. He should have figured it out sooner, but without the watch he had dismissed him, instead of recognizing the intimate detail. The jazz music becomes louder, and the city’s sounds come rushing back, but he can’t shake the realization- nor his arousal. He grabs himself harshly, quick punishing strokes that get him off efficiently. 

The fantasy refuses to fade though, Wesley reading and masturbating, Wesley reading and fucking his face, Wesley saying he knew who he was, Wesley-

Matt wipes himself off and redresses quickly. There was someone, somewhere who needed saving, and he definitely doesn’t need to think for that.

**Author's Note:**

> ([tumblr ^.^](http://elasticella.tumblr.com))


End file.
